Within Temptation
by Ruka9
Summary: Can you hear me? I know you can. Pretend all you want you know I'm here just like he is. You feel him and his hot essence. He's only the start of our grand adventure. What's that? You say it doesn't feel right? Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we with our next catch. Ching clang click, you're mine now. Yes. That's the look I want. Give it all you have, my sweet pet.


AN: This is the fourth installment of my AkuDemy series. It doesn't affect my other fics, just the ones linked to this one. I suggest reading the one prior to this, "Hostage to Keep You Safe" to get an idea what lead to this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

A high heat slipping through my core causes me to wake. Sticky precipitate escapes my pores gluing me to the furnace underneath me. I open my eyes and smile at the flaming haired man that comes in to view.

Axel's sleeping soundly, oblivious to my evaporating. I can't blame him though, last night was spontaneous and oh so pleasing. He had found me in my room after returning from a week long mission, swopped me up in his arms, dropped me in his bed and proceeded a night long quest of familiarizing our bodies.

But now I'm a hot sticky mess melting from his own heat. I need a shower. Preferably one where I wasn't alone.

I hold his shoulders and start to slowly kiss his neck. It has healed nicely after a couple weeks of stitches; barely any noticeable scars at all. I kiss slow and tender passing my tongue lightly as I move up the pale flesh to his jaw line. He exhales softly and I feel his heat radiate more. I kiss his ear, chewing the lobe tenderly between my front teeth. He moans this time, like a breath, and blinks awake the crust from his glowing emerald eyes.

"Mm... Dem?" His sleepy tone makes me smile.

"Morning." I say sweetly and press my lips to his dry ones. I ease the weariness from him as his lips moisten and his responses become more aware.

"Nn." Axel smiles and pulls back. "Now that's a wake-up call." He brushes the sweat from my brow and presses his forehead to mine. "Are you feeling okay? Last night got a bit, well." He chuckles.

"I feel amazing." I answer. "Though I do feel sweaty."

"Well who decided to sleep on top of me?"

"The same Nobody who wants a shower now."

"Can't we just lay here so I can look at your sweet sweaty face?"

"If you don't mind me whining as I slowly dehydrate." I say bluntly.

"Oh how cute." He pinches my cheek, rather hard, and pulls.

"Ow… Axel…" I whine. "Axel that hur-mph!" His lips are to mine again and I boil, in more than one way. But I can feel his teasing smirk in the kiss. If he weren't so damn good at this I would have bitten these skilled lips of his in rebuttal.

"You're even redder than before. Maybe you do need that shower." Axel teases when he pulls back for air.

I know I'm blushing a heavy dark red but I can't help it, not the way my body is. "Shut up…" I pout.

"Heh. How about we make that shower for two?" He sits up.

"Hahn!" I hadn't realized, or felt even, but last night after our final passionate moment we were too exhausted to clean up and fell asleep. That meant I had fallen asleep with Axel still inside me and his, what used to be blissfully hot, release had dried out in a crust that cemented him to me. His slight movement just now had cracked the dried semen painfully against my tender inside.

"Ah… I felt that too." Axel winces. "That's going to be a problem."

"I-it feels weird…"

"I know. Um. Hang on." He wraps his arms around me; I cling to his chest tightly. "Bear with this." In one quick shift he stands from the bed while carrying me.

"Gah!" I grip tighter as the chafing becomes more unbearable.

"Easy, Demyx. Just hang on till we get in the shower." He urges me to relax as he slowly makes his way to our shared bathroom. I wince and quietly gasp to each scrapping step until we meet the shower. The feeling of the warm water running down my back relaxes my tense muscles.

"A-ah…" I feel the crust start to loosen some, at least the amount closer outward. But that buried deep within me still held on tight. "Axel, I don't think-eep!" He suddenly thrusts up. "O-ow…"

"Sorry." Axel steps more under the flowing shower head. "I felt like I could move a bit so I thought I could get some water going to soften the harder to reach parts." He thrusts up again. I jolt at a splitting crack.

"I-I can j-just guide a water stream back there…" I whimper.

"Yeah, you could." Another thrust and gasp. "But then again, I'm already inside you. Why waste it?" A wide grin spreads on his face. I gulp.

"A-Axel-ah!" He begins thrusting slowly only able to move in and out just slightly. Really, it was more like he was grinding against me. He's right though. The more he thrusts the looser we become. As he would pull out the water pouring over us would dampen his length so that when he slides back in the dried crust within me would absorb the moisture and soften.

I moan when I feel the reawaken essence of the night prior squishing and slipping around. I grip his shoulders, wrap my legs tighter around his waist and grind my hips. The water pounding on my back feels cold as my body heats up with newfound lust. My hair falls damp over my eyes just like Axel's glistening red mane sticking to his cheeks. He grunts and thrusts his fully freed length harder, blissfully deeper. I find my mouth pressing to his in a heated kiss that ends with a rough bite when I find my peak. The thrusts stop and again, I feel the familiar intoxicating allure of being filled.

"Mmmm…. Nothing like a quickie in the shower." Axel purrs.

"Y-yeah…" He pulls free from me at last and sets me down carefully. I shudder as the lukewarm and warm cream slips out and down my legs. "Though next time… can it not be started because you're cemented to me?"

"So I can do you in the shower anytime other than that?" Axel smirks.

"No-well-I meant-ack!" I jump when cold shampoo is drizzled over my head. "Huh?"

"Well aside for steamy love making, showers were initially made for getting clean, right?" Axel starts to lather the sea smelling soap.

I blink then do the same to him reaching up on my tip toes to reach the top of his head with a smile. "Heh. Right."

We wash each other peacefully, for the most part. I idle in the feeling of his wet and soapy hair sticking to my hands as I sweep them through. I enjoy the touch of his hot steam seeping from his pores to kiss my cheeks. I marvel just at being able to touch his soft pale skin with an ease I never expected to have. And by the way his hands ran carefully down my body where he was able to trace the finest lines of my curves, he was enjoying our close quarters as well. Enough to start teasing me when his hands start wandering down to my hips. But, I got my payback by angling the water at his face.

"Did you have to try and drown me?" Axel huffs while wrapping a simple white towel low around his slim waist.

"Well next time don't try to turn me on while I'm trying to have a nice shower time with my boyfriend." I snort and pass a towel over his dripping hair.

"I was only teasing." He wraps a towel around my waist.

"You can be so horny sometimes." I wrap his hair up in the towel.

"Well." He pulls me in to an unexpected heated kiss. I yelp in surprise which allows his moist tongue to slip around mine.

"Mm-mm!" I blush profusely. He pulls back and smirks.

"I still have a lot of pent up energy from having been gone all week. I can't help it."

"W-well j-just don't break me in your attempt to satisfy your lust." I pant, and blush.

"Don't worry." He kisses my nose in a soft butterfly peck. "I would never do anything to hurt my Demyx." He lets me slide from his hug. "Now get dressed before you get a cold. The both of us need to stay out of that med room." He ruffles my damp hair and heads to his room.

I sigh heavily when his door closes behind him. I glance down at the tent already starting to rise under my towel. No matter how much I try, distract, attempt, I just can't control the way my body reacts. It scares me to think that even after this long of being free, my body is still trapped. I wonder just exactly what Saix did to my body so that it won't return to the normal way it once was. Well, I mean I know what he did; he kept sinking me deeper and deeper in to growing used to having sex at almost any instance we could my body grew addicted. But I didn't think it would become this addicted that it was having such intense withdrawals that my times with Axel can't satisfy it enough. What I want is to not be a nuisance to Axel which I know I have the potential of becoming the easier I get aroused, even with the smallest teasing.

I rub my neck as I try to calm myself down. I cannot start with this problem today. Not after such a nice morning. I think boring thoughts as I change to my standard uniform. It works, slowly, but it works to calm my eager lower head.

I find Axel, dressed and hair spiked, waiting for me outside my room. He pulls me close in to a tight embrace curved to his body. And just as he's about to press his lips to mine in a loving greeting, Xigbar decides to interrupt.

"Whoa there, Pyro, can't keep your face off the Kid's for one second?" Xigbar sneers with a taste of disgust.

"Hey I haven't seen him in a week, cut me some slack." Axel grins mischievously and hugs me even closer so that he can press his lips to my ear. "Besides, I can't resist the sweet alluring charm he innocently emits with those darling ocean eyes."

"Ugh. Get a room." Xigbar looks about to gag at Axel's sappy drab.

"Oh we did, this morning. In the shower too." Axel smirks.

"A-Axel!" I blush brightly. His toying games can be too much some times, especially when they shamelessly involve me along with them.

"Sick. You have no shame do you?" Xigbar huffs. "You got the poor Kid's face burning bright."

"Well whose fault is that?" Axel asks.

"I say the Pyro with no class."

"Well I say it's the pirate who likes to ask too many questions."

"Well I say." Xigbar snaps his fingers and in a quick jerk both Axel and I are hovering off the ground.

"Xigbar!" Axel growls.

"A-ah…" I nervously hug myself.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to grab you in this." Xigbar carefully lets me down on my feet, free from his gravity attack. "But as for you, well." He raises Axel higher up till his back hits the ceiling.

"Xigbar if you don't let me down right now." Axel threatens while helplessly dangling over us.

"What, you gonna spit at me from up there? Real threatening." Xigbar waves his hand making Axel slide across the ceiling.

"Hey!"

"Um… Xigbar please?" I ask softly. But he pays no mind to me. He's more entertained with sliding Axel across the ceiling and up and down with his gravitational hold.

"What a lovely scene." An airy English tone greets us. Luxord walks down the hall to join our little squabble.

"Perfect. Gravity and now time. You going to invite anyone else to this?" Axel asks down to Xigbar.

"I didn't call him. I can handle you myself if you haven't noticed." He starts Axel spinning.

"Actually, I'm here to collect the two of you." Luxord gestures to both Xigbar and the spinning Axel, which he does a poor job of hiding a grin at. "Seems the three of us have a mission to Port Royal. Some bloody Heartless are running amuck."

"Oh great. I just got back from a week long mission and now this!? Stop spinning me!" Axel snaps.

"If you keep up that attitude you can just hope to not get sick up there." Xigbar states.

"Enough the two of you lads. We have to make up for our numbers." Luxord calmly states. He opens a dark portal behind him.

"Wonderful. First seeing a Pyro with no decency and now I have to go on a mission with him. And here I thought I'd have a peaceful day."

"Time can never be at peace." Luxord says. He holds up his hand and stops Axel's spinning, countering Xigbar's gravity on him.

"Ow. Okay, both of you stop with this. Now there's too much pressure on me." Axel seems to have a hard time speaking. Well I can only imagine seeing as Luxord's manipulation of time is stopping Xigbar's gravitational hold on him. The double forces on him is amounting an incredible pressure no doubt.

"Oh fine." Xigbar lowers his hand dropping Axel with little concern; Luxord's time hold does nothing to hold him up either.

"Ack! Ow!" Axel growls when he hits the ground.

"Onwards, lads." Luxord steps through the portal first.

"Hey, Pyro, better keep your hands to yourself." Xigbar states as he follows Luxord.

"Hey I only touch Demyx!" Axel snaps back. He stands brushing himself off and looks to me with a look of sorry. "Dem…"

"It's okay." I tell him. I hug around his neck and nuzzle his cheek. "I know you just got back from a mission, but at least you should be back at the latest by tonight."

"But the point was to not have another mission for a couple days…" Axel kisses my nose which slowly trails down to my neck.

"I know." I tilt my head so his kisses can touch my sensitive neck better. "But you heard Luxord. Besides," I grin and curve my body to his and whisper up in to his ear. "we can make up for it tonight, slow, rough, and hot." I bite his ear then quickly push him in to the dark portal. I grin at the wide eyed look and blush he has as he tumbles back. Hey, I may be scared of what will happen when I'm over teased but it doesn't mean I can't tease Axel like that.

I watch the dark portal close and sigh softly. Well then this means I no longer have anything to do for the rest of the day. I turn on my heels and walk down the hall swinging my arms and humming a new melody I have been working on. Maybe I can work on that? Or maybe I can find Marly and see what he's up too?

Gardening.

I find him in his garden tending to his vast array of species he has spent some time collecting and caring for.

"Hey, Marly!" I call out to him. "Marly!" I call him out of his focus.

"Oh, Demyx, great timing!" Marluxia grins at me. A thick vine curls around my waist and pulls me over the grassy hills towards him. I tense up. Just the feeling, the very idea, of something long and slender curling tightly around me gives me the creeps.

"Marly… the vine…" I say with a slight shake to my voice.

"Oh, sorry." He dismisses the vine with an apologetic look. "Force of habit. But really, I could use your help with watering some of my babies."

"Oh, I can do that. I have nothing better to do today." I summon a stream of water around me.

"Really? Well where's Axel? Didn't he just come home last night? I figured you too would be at each other's neck all night to the next morning."

"He did, we were." I rub my lower back earning a knowing grin from Marly. "But he had to go on another mission this morning with Xigbar and Luxord."

"So, he's gone on a mission with his old drinking buddies?" His hands are on his hips.

"Marly, he doesn't do that anymore. Not since we got together."

"I don't know. You know how Axel can be. He has an addictive habit." He suddenly hugs me close and runs a hand though my hair. "And just the idea of my little one saddling with such a grumpy drunk like him makes my heart ache."

"You don't have a heart." I roll my eyes, face squished to his chest.

"Oh don't speak to me in that tone."

"Well sorry, mom." I push away from him. "But I know Axel. And especially after what I told him this morning the last thing on his mind will be drinking."

Marluxia shakes his head not believing a word I say to be truth. "I'm just warning you. Old habits die hard."

"Yeah yeah. Just tell me what needs to be watered." I don't mean to have such a sour attitude all of a sudden, but I know Axel is way past his days of heaving drinking and coming back in the middle of the night looking for a moving punching bag.

With my past of bruises and beatings from a heavy drunk Axel, I can see where Marluxia is coming from when he warns me to be careful. Those were not the best days of our past; in some cases I was so terrified of him I stayed away from the Castle for months only to be dragged back by force. Hard to believe we still managed to stay friends, none-the-less start dating with that in our past. Well, a true relationship has to have its intense ups and downs now doesn't it? Ours just happens to have a bit more unique touch to it.

I help Marly with his garden the rest of the evening, both of us steadily forgetting the minor argument we had and shifting back to the light, bouncy mood we usually tend to have with each other.

"Thanks again, Demyx." Marluxia says with a yawn. "I didn't realize I had so many new additions."

"Maybe I should get Axel to help you lower those numbers for you?" I tease.

"Shut it." Marluxia chuckles as he pushes me along. "Don't you have to go get ready to seduce him to bed?"

I yawn. "Meh… I'm getting ready to seduce my bed. If he wants anything he'll have to wake me up." I yawn again and depart from my pink haired friend to return to my room.

The morning had disappeared to a late evening and yet, no Axel. Maybe the Heartless they were after was proving harder to eradicate than first anticipated. Well, I hope he doesn't get back too late otherwise all he's going to get from me is a pillow to the face and me fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Click.<em>

_Thud._

_Hic._

I wake in the middle of the night from a loud clatter disturbing the peaceful silence of my room. There's a slight scraping sound across my tile floor accompanied by some hiccups every other shift. Sleepily, I reach for the light on my nightstand then stare in surprise and slight annoyance at my fiery lover crawling across the floor.

"Axel?"

"Nnn ello, Dem." Axel looks up at me with a crooked smile. "Sor I woke you."

"Axel are you okay?" I slip from the warmth of my bed to help him up only to gag at the sickening smog of alcohol wafting from his breath. "Ick! What the hell?" I haven't smelled the stink of cinders and rum melded together in an intoxicating fog in such a long time. What a horrid stench that burns my senses and brings bile up my throat.

"Ooops… sorr 'bout tha too." He hiccups and hugs me as he clumsily stands. His hands fumble to find a good hold around me, one that ends up hugging low around my waist.

"Axel, I thought you were over binge drinking?" Well, there went what I claimed to Marly earlier.

"I only had a bit. Lux and Xigbar had it worse." He nuzzles my hair, almost seeming to purr against my flat mullet.

"Let me guess, they're stinking dunk somewhere too?"

"Lux asleep in Grey Room." He kisses my cheek. "You promised fun." His kisses sloppily trail over my jawline and down my neck while his hands slip even lower still.

"Not when you're tipsy like this. I won't have you're clumsy hands and half-drunk state doing anything intimate to me." I sigh. "At least you stopped yourself from getting drunk." If he had allowed himself to get fully drunk right now I would be pinned under him, forced in to a heated moment as he hits me over and over, sinks his teeth in to me deeply, chokes me to near passing out; calm down me, don't let your imagination turn you on. I push him down on my bed and pull the covers over him. "You just stay here and start sleeping it off. I'm going to go find the rest of your friends and get them back to their rooms before they can get themselves in trouble." I kiss his forehead lightly but he decides to pull me down in to a slovenly, foul tasting kiss where his tongue foully curls around mine so I get the full taste of just what he drank that night.

"Love you…" He falls asleep instantly after that.

"Blegh… Yeah… I do too." I wipe my mouth and leave my room and sleeping lover to seek out the other drunken buddies.

I find Luxord where Axel had said, passed out on one of the couches of the Grey Room. As for Xigbar, I couldn't find him. I can only assume he is still drinking in Port Royal or has managed to find his way to his room with some luck. Luxord wreaks worse than Axel does, like he drank half the pub's worth of profit in one go. I really hate the smell of booze especially combined with the sweaty musk of men pressed together in oven like confides for such a long time. But, woe is me caring so much that I can't leave someone who's dumb enough to put themselves in this state to fend for themselves till they sober up. Kingdom Hearts knows if they can make it the night on their own in this state.

"Luxord? Luxord?" I shake him lightly. He only snorts in response and rolls over. "Great." I tug the passed out gambler in to a sitting position; still nothing. I sigh, turn around, pull his arms over my shoulders and drag him slowly off the couch. His knocked out body weight nearly makes me topple back over him. It's a struggle just to keep his body straight and from slumping back. "Perfect. Why do I have to be the caretaker?"

I trudge out the Grey Room dragging the dead weight behind me. His putrid breath brushes against my neck and stings my nose. If I didn't care so much I would have left him on the floor right there.

"Mmm-mm…"

"Well, good morning to you." I hear Luxord start to wake, most likely from his legs dragging on the floor; I'm not tall enough to support his full height after all. "Let me tell you, once you're fully conscious I am going to-eep!" His hands are on my chest fondling it over my pj top.

"Mm…lass, I thought you were a tad bigger?" Luxord murmurs.

"Oh great. You're that kind of drunk." I push his hands from my chest.

"Lass… you're much shyer when it's just us." His hands return to brush over my non-existent bust. "I like it."

"Keep your hands off." I shove his hands off again and start moving again. "Just keep quiet and-eek!"

"What a cute voice." He has moved his hands down to pinch my rear. "Your rack may be small but your rear is still as I remember from the pub." He squeezes my rear.

"L-Luxord sto-mph!" My back is pressed rough to a wall, my wrists pinned to it too and his rotten touched lips smacked against mine making me gag on the putrid breath mingling with mine. "Mm! Mmph-mm!" I struggle what I can but the drunken Luxord has an iron hold. His tongue finds mine in a horrible union; it tastes the worse of booze.

Crap.

It's always me that finds these situations where some pervert can easily feel me up, pin me under his will and poison me with slick sticky, and in this case alcohol influenced, kisses that make me sick. But I can't fight it; I'm never strong enough. I shut my eyes tight when he sucks my tongue in to his poison fogged one. His knee meets my crotch in what is meant to stimulate me. I groan. End this horrible moment now. Make it false, a time of nightmare I can wake from and have Axel there to comfort me and tell me it never happened. I don't want this. Not his mouth on mine or his knee attempting to arouse my traitor body. Stop it now. Save me.

_Feels good, doesn't it?_

What? I hear someone speak, but as far as I can see it's only me and Luxord out tonight. He finally parts from my tainted lips and starts working on flicking his tongue slowly down my neck all while never ceasing his knee to my slow growing erection.

"A-ah Luxord please… n-no…" I beg and shiver as he plays with my most sensitive, exposed part of flesh.

_Stop? But it feels wonderful, doesn't it?_

I hear the voice again. But there's no one.

_His tongue is so thick and juicy. No wonder you have that blush on your face, and rock in your pants. _

"Wh-who-ah!" Luxord bites me rather hard.

_Don't be afraid to show your voice, Demyx._

"I-I-mn!" Luxord releases my wrists and instead slips them under my pj top, bunching it up under my chin so he can twist and pinch my now hard tips.

"Ay, lass. Your itty tits love my hands." Luxord is panting, aroused in his drunken mood.

I clench my hands to fists the more he toys with my chest. "N-no d-don…nn…"

_You're already grinding on his knee, so don't let your voice of reason get in the way. Feel him. Sense him. Take him._

My pants and undergarments fall to a pool around my ankles. I can't even look as I feel my lower head spring up in freedom. I hear two zippers, one for Luxord's cloak and the other for his pants to expose his hard, dripping shaft to me.

_Oooh, he's got a decent set._

Luxord pulls one of my legs on to his hips causing me to stumble and grab his shoulders as my pants were pulled from around my legs. "Good idea, lass, you'll need to hold on to something."

"N-no d-don't…" I beg, looking up at him from looking down at my own dripping need pressing against his; it takes everything in my will to keep from rubbing them together.

"Don't worry, lass, I won't enter your garden." He lowers his head to my ear so his soft seductive whispers can make me shiver. "I wouldn't want one of my seeds blossoming within you after all." He grips my thigh, angles himself.

"N-no-no-ah!"

_That's it, feel him. Feel as he stretches you. The slap and pounding, pelvic to pelvic. Allow him to slip in more and more till his very end. Doesn't it feel amazing? You're getting harder. Do you enjoy having some drunk screw you against your will? Your back scrapping up and down against this wall? His breath on your neck? Even his nails digging in to your thigh? He's moving faster now that you've allowed him full access. What an animal. But I should say the same to you. Your hips won't stop moving and your cock hasn't stopped dripping since he pulled down those cute fluffy bottoms of yours. You're starting to drool. Good boy, have no shame. Why don't you kiss him to help with that? That's a good Demyx._

"Mmm, lass…"Luxord parts from the kiss for some air. "You're squeezing me so much I shouldn't be long." He grunts and sucks on my neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"N-not i-in-inside pl-please…" I beg but gasp as I'm muffled by another heated kiss.

_Lies. You know you love it, the feeling of a man's hot juice filling you over the brim. Tell him you want it. Beg for it. Cry for it! Make it seem like you can't live without it!_

Hot goo escapes to fill me in what feels like no end. My own finds the propulsion it needs to shoot and stick to the clothes of the other buried deep inside me. My voice, muffled in an intense kiss with tongue ties and shared breathes. I grow light headed from the lack of air and rush of heat to my face. We pant, clinging to each other still very connected.

_That was a spectacular performance my dear Demyx! Now, tell our dear friend Luxord exactly what it is you want._

…

…

…

"Luxord… I want more."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello hello hello my lovely readers. If you read my last fic ending then you knew this one was coming. And this one I'm planning twists and turns of endurance and test of passion between a fiery pyro and loving water nymph. Just this chapter alone I hope presents an unexpected start of turns. I do hope you're starting to enjoy my upcoming fic. Oh, and I drew the cover picture myself just for this fic. If you like it, I'll do more cover images, just for you guys. Ok, until next time! Much love to all.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own my cover image (signature on image to prove it).


End file.
